borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grog Nozzle
Possible Drop Source - Wizard Slaughter? Unfortunately I haven't finished the Wizard Slaughter myself (perhaps I'll do it in the next few days), but if we consider that every Circle of Slaughter in the main game has a blue-rarity Moxxi's weapon as the reward, then it seems likely that completing the Wizard Slaughter will provide a version of the Grog Nozzle that players get to keep. Additionally: - This happens elsewhere in the game. Flynt's Tinderbox is given as a mission weapon in Clan War: Trailer Thrashing, but also spawns from Flynt and in Tundra Express. - There are only two Moxxi's weapons in DLC4. The Crit is given in a different mission already. - It seems like a bit of a waste for Gearbox to create a whole new gun to be used only during one mission. (Granted, a non-unique gun wouldn't have any reason to make the dwarves drunk.) Anyway if anyone can confirm or deny that the Grog Nozzle is given for finishing the Wizard Slaughter, that'd be great. Wannas (talk) 15:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : You get the Orc from this arena (and kinda the Ogre...but the important thing is, that you don't get the Grog Nozzle)Leafless (talk) 15:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Leafless is right. The Grog Nozzle was built only for the purpose of one mission. However, the game does carry the coding for it so I managed to make one with a modding program that isn't a mission weapon. (Hence my edit on the Notes section of this gun's page.) DocRedgrave (talk) 01:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : They may drop. I found one with another player. So it is possible he had a save file manipulated copy and droped it. But it could have an absurdly low drop rate rather than being entirely impossible. I will second that the magic slaughter dome does not give one. Harrod Tasker (talk) 20:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Inventory Space Despite this being a mission item, it takes up a space in my inventory (I checked before and after). Has anyone else had this happen? : Don't know how people keep missing that annoying little yellow box which tells people to sign their stuffs. Anyways, yea it takes up inventory space. Just like most mission equips (like the Tinderbox from the Clan War, and that blasster in Do No Harm). That's spoken from experience, as I'm one of those players who pick up as much loot as possible and hoard tons of cash, just to give to Hyperion whenever I respawn. lol TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Grog Nozzle: Name's meaning Has anyone considered that the Grog Nozzle may be a sexual reference? Or that it could be an alcoholic reference? i.e: Moxxi's Grog and Gurls. Grog referencing to guys. Grog Nozzle being a Guy's Nozzle. Or Grog meaning beer. Beer Nozzle? Hence the drunk effect? Kyuketsu (talk) 04:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Kyuketsu : My god this is the stupidest thing I've read in years. --AssGnomes (talk) 12:25, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Easily the latter. Why would it be Guy Nozzle if it hasn't nothing to do with men? InfinitysCross (talk) 04:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You could just take it as the literal words, seeing as grog is an alcoholic beverage. 04:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I inteded it as a Sexual reference do to Moxxi's history but both meanings work. Kyuketsu (talk) 04:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Kyuketsu : No. No they don't. --AssGnomes (talk) 12:31, June 2, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of a beer bong. Or if you want a sexual reference, a fleshy body part that looks like a beer bong. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 03:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : If your penis looks like a 1/2" thick piece of hollow tubing attached to a funnel, you really need to seek medical attention. OTOH, if someone got you to put something in your mouth that they called a beer bong but that looked like a penis, you should probably go get an STD test. --AssGnomes (talk) 12:25, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Loot Hunt Drop As of 11/7/2013 this weapon now drops from the Gold Golem as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt, making non-mission versions of this item legitimately obtainable. I'm pretty sure he'll stop dropping the weapon after tomorrow at least, so legitimate copies of this weapon will only be obtainable for a very short time. This makes quite a lot of the text on this page outdated, but I don't want to change it to say that non-mission versions of this weapon are legitimate if it is going to be impossible to get them tomorrow. Rasimpson (talk) 21:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiccups It's stated in the Notes that only Maya, Salvador, & Axton hiccup. I played as Zero holding the gun and at least he too hiccups. I've also noticed that I never hiccup (as anyone) unless I'm in the Mines. Before I edit the Notes (if I end up the one to do it), I want to see if someone can confirm whether everyone hiccups, and that it does in fact only happen in the Mines. (I haven't wielded it as every character, or outside of the mines as someone other than Maya.) Ano0toko (talk) 03:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Krieg hiccups as well. Now the only one (unknown) is Gaige. 06:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC)